1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil level gauge device.
2. Description of Related Art
As an oil level gauge device, there is known one in which, into a guide pipe having one end that is open and the other end that is in communication with an oil pan, a tip portion of an oil level gauge having a base end to which a plug is attached, is inserted from the open end of the guide pipe, and the plug is fitted on an inner peripheral surface of the guide pipe at one end portion thereof to block ventilation between the inside and outside of the oil pan through the opening (refer to, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. H06-058325).
There is, however, a concern that when the plug is fitted on the inner peripheral surface at one end portion of the guide pipe, air in the guide pipe, and by extension air in the oil pan, is compressed to press down an oil surface, thereby causing difficulty in accurately measuring the amount of oil stored in the oil pan.